Spring Love!
by ShunaSeme
Summary: England is in Japan (country) when he runs into Japan (person) and Japan notices something is wrong. England says that he can't seem to get America off his mind. America has the same thing, except he has Russia and Germany to help. Will these two finally confess to each other? This contains yaoi (boy x boy). Don't like, don't read. USUK.


**Spring = Love!**

**By ShunaSeme**

**Location: Japan**

It was spring.

A season full of blossoms and soft rain showers and love.

What a season.

England sure thought so.

The British man walked on a dusty road, sided with blue jacaranda trees.

He plucked a flower from a low-hanging branch, smelling the sweet smell of the blue flowers.

England suddenly thought of a sandy-haired American.

"Oh, how much I love him..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Ugh, no!" England threw his flower on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"England-san!" England heard a faint voice call out.

"What?" he asked, only to see a small, black-haired man emerge from the bushes.

"England-san," the man repeated breathlessly, running up to England. "I'm sorry to say this, but, you can't do that to the trees."

"Do what, Japan?" England asked. Japan pointed to the crushed jacaranda flower. "Oh."

"What made you do that?" Japan asked.

"It's just-" England was about to lie, but he knew Japan wouldn't laugh at him. "It's America."

"What about him?" Japan asked, now talking normally and standing straight, listening to England's every word.

"Well, I-I love him," England stuttered, wondering how he managed to say those words.

"Oh, England-san. That's wonderful," Japan said, smiling brightly. England sighed deeply and sat down on a nearby bench, Japan following behind.

"No, it's not," England said. "I mean, it is, but how am I supposed to tell him? What if he doesn't accept? What if-"

"Don't 'what if'. Just tell him. If he doesn't accept, it's his loss . What happens, happens," Japan said, taking a jacaranda flower off of a nearby branch. He gave it to England. "Now, go to him. I know it's a long way from here, Japan, but it's all worth it, yes?"

England nodded and smiled, taking the flower from Japan and placing it carefully in a pouch he had in his pocket and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Thank you, Japan."

"No, thank you, England-san," Japan said, smiling back. Both men got up, said their goodbyes, and walked off. England rushed off to the airport, smiling all the way.

**Location: United States of America**

America was just sitting on his chair in the World Meeting room in a semi-formal suit, waiting for the meeting to begin. A thought popped into his head: how much he loved England.

America shook his head violently like the thought would fall out of his head, like his knowledge. Instead, Russia entered the room and sat down across from America, noticing America and staring at him.

"Are you okay, comrade?" he asked, looking at America like he was crazy.

America stopped shaking his head and blushed out of embarrassment. "Y-yeah, dude. Just trying to rid my head of a thought."

Russia nodded understandingly. "I do that a lot."

America didn't want to tell Russia about his problems, thinking that he would make fun of him. But, Russia wasn't like that, and America knew that. Probably because he understands this and he just isn't that type, unlike America.

"Well, I think I like England," he confessed, looking up at Russia who had just moved to sit next to America. Russia chuckled, but not judgingly.

"I think we all know that I don't like you, da? Well, right now, I will help you, since I also am in love. I am also confused, so I will try to help you as best as I can," Russia explained simply, not making any emotion.

"Aw, thanks, dude. Yeah, I don't like you either, but this is one subject we can agree on," America said, and laughed at a thought. "Who do you like?"

Russia blushed and looked away. "Let's focus on your love, da? Da. Now, where is England now?" he asked, placing his elbows on the table to make hand gestures to get his point across.

"Um, I think Britain is in Japan. Probably making out with Japan. The guy." America said sadly, frowning the whole time.

"I heard he was coming back here," Russia said.

"Really?"

"Da."

"All right! This is my chance, dude! Do you know what this means?"

"So, are you going to confess?"

America was standing up happily before Russia asked if he was going to confess. Now, America was sitting down and moping into his hands. "I don't know. I need help."

"That's why I'm here. Now, just confess. Say 'I love you'. That simple."

"That isn't simple! That's so hard! What if he declines? What if he punches me? What if he hates me forever?" America got up again and started pacing around the room when Germany walked in.

"Hallo. What is going on in here?" Germany asked as he entered, walking over to America to calm him. America hung onto Germany's shoulders, knees going weak.

"I'm messed up, dude!" America said worryingly.

"What do you mean, America?" Germany asked, leading America over to a chair.

"America loves England," Russia spoke up after watching Germany's confusion and America's weakness.

"What?" Germany asked, surprised.

"It's true," America said, ashamed.

"What's true?" a British accent asked out of nowhere.

All of the nations jumped and looked over to the doorway where stood a short and blonde man.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Britain!" America said after a while of silence. "S'up, dude?"

England walked over to America and put down some paperwork and folders. "Nothing."

Germany nudged America softly so America would work up the courage to be alone with England. America made a gesture with his hand that meant 'in a minute'.

"So, uh, dude? Would you, um-" America looked around at Russia and Germany, signaling for them to walk out of the room. They got the message and mumbled some excuses so they would leave the pair alone. After the two nations filed out, America turned to England to finish his sentence.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

England's cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush, his emerald green eyes widened.

"U-uh, okay. As long as you pay me back the money I gave you so you can buy that terrible hamburger," England said, snapping out of his embarrassed trance.

"Great! Let's go!" America said happily as he grabbed England's hand, leading him out of the room. America winked at Germany and Russia as they chatted as Italy came complaining to Germany.

England was blushing greatly as he stared at his hand being gripped into the hand that he once bandaged when it got scratched.

"So, Britain? Where do you want to go?" America asked as he dragged England through a corridor of golden maple trees along with a gravel trail.

"O-oh! Let's just walk through here. But, let's come back in time for the meeting," England said, now speeding up to America's side as he slowed down.

"Alright, dude. Sounds great to me!" America said joyfully, not letting go of England's hand as they slowly walked through the long corridor of trees. England was wondering if America invited him to a walk so he could tell him something. No, it couldn't be! America couldn't like him.

He never would, England thought sadly.

"What's with the sad face, bro?" America asked, poking England's cheek with his free hand.

"Nothing, you ignorant git!" England exclaimed as he pushed America hand away.

"Harsh, man. I just want to know what's getting you down," America said, frowning and looked away.

Yes, he's right. That was very harsh. Why am I so tsundere? England thought, and finally decided what he was going to do.

England stopped in his tracks, pulling America beside him. With the sudden pullback, America glasses flew off as he turned to England, annoyed. But, before he could open his mouth, England pulled America's tie, making America lean forward as England stood on his toes, leaning his head back.

Their lips got closer… and closer… and closer… until they finally closed the gap. England was blushing furiously as he closed his eyes, trying to give the most passionate kiss he has ever given. America, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open, staring at England's closed ones while he also blushed, just not that hard because he didn't know what was happening.

After a few moments, America finally got over the shock and closed his eyes, kissing England back. England smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around America's neck while America circled his arms around England's waist.

When the two needed air, they separated and opened their eyes so they could see their brand new lover.

"I have always loved you, my dear child," England said, his eyes half-lidded in complete passion.

"Same with you, old man," America said, smiling softly and kissed England again, but this time it was shorter than the other. "I love you so much."

"Do you know what else I love?"

"What?"

"Spring."

"Why?"

"It's the season filled with love."


End file.
